jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Raziprąd
Raziprąd (ang. Seashocker) — gatunek morskiego smoka, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a w serialu - w odcinku Szok i zgroza. Przedstawiciel klasy wodnej. Wygląd Raziprąd ogólną swoją sylwetką przypomina płaszczkę. W przeciwieństwie do niej posiada jednak dwie głowy, dużo większy rozmiar i parę wielkich, skrzydłopodobnych płetw. Pod nimi znajduje się jeszcze druga, mniejsza, służąca do regulacji kierunku, w którym płynie Raziprąd - smok bowiem nie potrafi latać.Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Raziprądy potrafią latać z pomocą swoich płetw, jednak ani filmy, ani serial nigdy tego nie potwierdziły. Wzdłuż grzbietu Raziprąda ciągną się długie, mocne i ciemne szpikulce, można na nim zauważyć również liczne czerwone plamy. Głowy tego smoka mają kształt trójkątny, szczęki są bezzębne, ale za to zakończone ostrym, ząbkowanym brzegiem, a jego szyje są niezwykle krótkie, prawdopodobnie uniemożliwiające Raziprądowi w dużym stopniu gwałtowne kręcenie głowami. Ogon natomiast zakończony jest dużą płetwą, ułatwiającą pływanie i przyspieszanie w wodzie. Kolory tego wodnego smoka ograniczają się do wszystkich możliwych odcieni niebieskiego, poczynając od turkusu aż do granatowego, niekiedy i fioletowego. Takie barwy ciała ułatwiają mu maskowanie się w swoim naturalnym środowisku. Siedlisko i dieta Raziprądy zamieszkują głębiny północnych, lodowatych mórz. Nie mogą przebywać na lądzie. Smoki te żywią się jedynie rybami głębinowymi - zamknięte w płytkich wodach mimo otoczenia innych gatunków ryb nie tkną ich. Zachowanie i tresura Raziprądy są skrytymi smokami - żyją w głębinach i nie pokazują się ludziom. Swoich elektrycznych właściwości używają do obrony siebie i swoich bliskich przed drapieżnikami - zwłaszcza Wrzeńcami, które są ich naturalnymi wrogami. Troszczą się o członków swojego stada. Jeśli zdarzy im się pływać przy powierzchni, czasem wyskakują nad wodę, podobnie jak to robią delfiny. W Smoczym Sanktuarium Raziprądy pomagały alfie żywić jego stado - w czasie karmienia pływały w kółko, zaganiając ryby tak, aby alfa był w stanie pochwycić w paszczę całą ławicę i wyrzucić ją w powietrze. Dzięki temu inne smoki mogły je łatwo łapać i jeść. Raziprąd nie został nigdy w pełni wytresowany, jednak zarówno Śledzik, jak i Valka nawiązali pewnego rodzaju więź ze smokami tego gatunku poprzez pomoc im. Bezpośrednia opieka nad takim zwierzęciem z pewnością byłaby trudna dla wikinga, gdyż Raziprądy żyją jedynie w morzach i oceanach, których nie mogą ich opuszczać. Moce i umiejętności Pływanie Raziprądy są przystosowane do życia w wodzie, choć przypłacają to bezradnością na lądzie. Mogą pływać bardzo głęboko, używając sonaru do nawigacji podczas pływania w najgłębszych zakamarkach, a ich ostrza grzbietowe są tak silne i ostre, że mogą przebić się przez grubą warstwę lodu morskiego. Umiejętności bojowe Będąc smokiem wodnym, Raziprąd nie zieje ogniem. Zamiast tego jego ukąszenia paraliżują ofiary ładunkiem elektrycznym, który ogłusza nawet największą zdobycz. Smok jest wstanie wygenerować łańcuch elektryczny przez zderzenie swoich głów. Przez to jest jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych smoków żyjących w wodnych odmętach Archipelagu. Etapy rozwoju Seashocker_Egg.png|Jajo SeaShockerlittle-byHalszka454.jpg|Pisklę SeashokerRoB.png|Dorosły osobnik Seashocker Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Raziprąda pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Ma charakterystyczny, trójkątny kształt, jest wydłużone ku górze i gładkie, pozbawione pęknięć czy wypustek. Jedyną ozdobą są niewielkie plamki u nasady jaja, na samym dole, zwykle w nieco innym kolorze niż skorupa. Pisklę Pisklę Raziprąda zasadniczo nie różni się od dorosłego osobnika niczym poza wielkością. Jego ciało jest proporcjonalne, a wzór jasnych plamek silniej wybija się na ciele pisklęcia niż ma to miejsce u wyrośniętego Raziprąda. Jedynie płetwy małego smoka wydają się być stosunkowo małe do jego ciała w porównaniu do dorosłej formy. Tytan Wraz z formą tytaniczną Raziprąd zmienia przede wszystkim barwę - z kamuflującego niebieskiego na przykuwający uwagę żółty. Skraje płetw są bordowe. Kolce na jego grzbiecie stają się większe i odstają kolorem od grzbietu - są turkusowe; dodatkowe pojawiają się też pod jego paszczami. Na płetwach pojawiają się biegnące prostopadle do ich krawędzi pasy. Ząbkowane zakończenia paszczy smoka stają się ostrzejsze i zaczynają przypominać zęby. Słabości *Raziprądy żyją głównie w oceanach; ponieważ nie mają żadnych łap i potrzebują stałego dostępu do ukrytego w głębinach pożywienia - trudne, a wręcz niemożliwe jest ich przebywanie na lądzie. *Boją się Wrzeńców. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smoki pojawiają się w odcinku ''Szok i zgroza. Przedstawiciel gatunku zostaje znaleziony przez Śledzika w zatoce, a potem chwilowo w niej uwięziony. Okazuje się, że smok uciekał przed swoimi naturalnymi wrogami - Wrzeńcami. Jeźdźcy przybywają do Raziprąda i wyciągają go z opresji. W odcinku Straszna cieśnina łódka zaprzężona w Raziprądy jest dla Viggo i Rykera bezpiecznym środkiem transportu w czasie ucieczki przed ostrzeliwującymi ich jeźdźcami. Przyjaciele nie chcąc skrzywdzić smoków, muszą pozwolić przywódcom łowców umknąć. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) uratowany przez jeźdźców Raziprąd wraz ze swoim stadem przybywa na wezwanie alfy, by wziąć udział w roztrzygającej bitwie miedzy smoczymi obrońcami a łowcami. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Raziprądy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 jako dzikie smoki. Widać je raz, kiedy przepływają obok uwięzionego w wodzie Szczerbatka i zabierają go do Sanktuarium, a później w trakcie karmienia, gdy pomagają alfie zebrać pożywienie dla stada. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Bolt & Float *Raziprąd Valki Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Seashocker *Covecharger *Rane & Shyne *Wavewight Inne *Soaky and Wetty W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z trzech znanych gatunków, które mają więcej niż jedną głowę. Pozostałe to Zębiróg Zamkogłowy i Sidlarz. **Jest też jedynym znanym gatunkiem z klasy wodnej, który ma dwie głowy. *Gatunek bazowany jest prawdopodobnie na książkowym Żarłoku. *Raziprąd początkowo miał być nazwany '''Oceanzap'. *Smok pojawił się w grze How to Train Your Dragon 2, w minigrze Wyścigi smoków jako przeszkoda. *Swoimi kolcami grzbietowymi potrafi przecinać nawet najgrubszy lód. *Zwierzęta te poruszają się głównie w stadach lub ławicach, podobnie też polują. *Naturalnymi wrogami Raziprądów są Wrzeńce. Przypisy Zobacz też en::Seashocker es::Seashocker Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Raziprądy